Le goût du risque
by Sad-idette
Summary: Sherlock et John sortent pour une petite soirée romantique mais le détective va encore tout gâcher... Ou pas ! [Sherlock/John]


**Le goût du risque**

"Sherlock ? Tu es prêt ?" Lança John qui commençait à s'impatienter. Le médecin passa rapidement sa veste et la ferma jusqu'en haut après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil dehors. La nuit assombrissait peu à peu les rues et, à cette période de l'année, le vent faisait des siennes. Mieux valait se couvrir, surtout pour ce qu'ils voulaient faire. John sourit largement en y pensant puis il entendit Sherlock entrer dans la pièce. Il se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant qui remontait le col de son manteau.

"On y va ?" Demanda-t-il. John se rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa rapidement. Puis il commença à descendre les escaliers, le brun sur ses traces.

"Nous y allons à pied." Affirma le médecin. Son sourire s'élargit lorsqu'il entendit un grognement dans son dos. Enfin ils sortirent dans la nuit fraiche. Le médecin ne tenait pas en place tellement il était excité, ce qui fit glousser silencieusement son compagnon. Celui-ci prit la main de John dans la sienne puis ils se mirent en route. Les rues étaient relativement calmes, le froid y aidant, mais Sherlock savait qu'il y aurait du monde et ils allaient surement devoir faire la queue. Quelle idée il avait eue de proposer à John d'aller faire un tour à la grande roue lorsque ce dernier lui avait fait comprendre qu'il n'y était jamais allé. Ensuite, le médecin avait cru bon d'ajouter que ce serait romantique pour le faire fléchir. Le vent fouettait leurs visages mais cela n'empêchait pas John de trépigner d'impatience. Ils marchèrent en silence, un léger sourire flottant sur leurs lèvres. Au détour d'une rue, ils arrivèrent enfin sur une place où s'élevait la grande roue illuminée. Ses lumières se reflettaient sur l'eau calme de la Tamise. Pendant que John observait avec émerveillement toutes ces lumières, Sherlock grognait d'agacement. Le blond posa les yeux sur son compagnon.

"Que se passe-t-il ?" Demanda-t-il en espérant qu'il n'allait pas leur faire rebrousser chemin maintenant qu'ils étaient arrivés jusqu'ici.

"Je savais qu'il y allait avoir du monde." Répondit le détective qui scrutait la foule et ce qui semblait être la file d'attente.

"Pourquoi tu t'en étonnes alors ? Viens." Répliqua John qui s'avançait sur la place au milieu des gens en tirant son colocataire par la main. Ils prirent place au bout de la file puis le blond se tourna vers Sherlock, le sourire aux lèvres. Celui-ci observait de nouveau la foule, s'arrêtant parfois sur certaines personnes et John ne put s'empêcher de faire la moue.

"Tu veux rentrer ?" Interrogea-t-il pendant qu'ils avançaient au même rythme que la file.

"Oui." Répondit sèchement le détective. Le plus petit parut vraiment déçu et légèrement énervé. Il fit mine de partir en grommelant dans sa barbe mais Sherlock l'attrapa par le bras et le ramena près de lui dans la file sans piper mot. John reprit alors son sourire joyeux et entoura le cou du brun avec ses bras.

"Merci." Prononça-t-il. Puis ils s'embrassèrent rapidement sans pour autant se séparer l'un de l'autre.

"Mais en rentrant à la maison, je veux une compensation." Murmura Sherlock en glissant sa main sur l'une des fesses du blond. Ce dernier rougit légèrement de gêne et s'empressa de remonter la main baladeuse dans son dos, sous le sourire espiègle de son compagnon. Le détective trouvait toujours cet embarras amusant.

"Pas ici Sherlock !" Protesta John. Ils se séparèrent un peu l'un de l'autre et rattrapèrent leur léger retard dans la file. Il se passa quelques dizaines de minutes pendant lesquelles Sherlock appliquait sa méthode avec soin, décortiquant la vie des passants d'un simple regard. John essaya même une fois, sous railleries du détective. Puis ils purent enfin atteindre la grande roue colorée et brillante. Le médecin paya comme le brun observait attentivement la banquette dans le petit compartiment qui allait être le leur.

"Quelque chose ne va pas ?" Demanda John en arrivant près de lui.

"Au contraire." Lança Sherlock, un sourire indéchiffrable sur les lèvres, avant de se placer en premier sur la banquette. Le blond fit de même et s'installa à ses côtés. La barre de sécurité en métal froid se referma sur eux sans pour autant les entraver. John, le sourire accroché au visage trépignait d'impatience sous le regard malicieux du détective. Après quelques instants, l'engin se mit en marche et ils montèrent lentement dans le ciel sombre, quittant peu à peu le bruit assourdissant de la foule. Sherlock posa son bras sur le dossier et John en profita se placer tout contre lui. Le vent frais les fit frissonner, le blond se blottit donc un peu plus contre son compagnon qui referma son bras sur son épaule. Finalement, ils arrivèrent au sommet de la roue toujours en mouvement. John était émerveillé par la vue, toutes ces lumières artificielles qui se reflétaient sur l'eau sombre du fleuve. Il se sentait bien, doucement bercé par la roue et sentant avec plaisir la chaleur de Sherlock.

"C'est magnifique." Fit-il.

"C'est étonnant." Répondit le détective alors qu'ils commençaient lentement à redescendre. Le blond tourna son regard sur son compagnon en une interrogation silencieuse. "Je connais Londres encore mieux que moi-même mais je ne l'avais jamais vu sous cet angle." Termina-t-il, le regard perdu sur le paysage.

"Finalement, tu ne te connais pas aussi bien que ça." Contra gentiment John avant de déposer un léger baiser sur la joue pâle du brun pour prouver ses dires. Puis il se demanda comment Sherlock n'avait jamais fait cela auparavant alors qu'il habitait Londres depuis bien longtemps mais finalement, il trouva l'idée qu'il aurait pu le faire plus bizarre que le contraire. Sherlock ne répondit pas, ce qui intrigua un peu le médecin. Il le trouvait impatient, il jetait de temps en temps un regard au pied de la roue. John n'y prêta pas plus attention, pensant qu'il voulait rentrer au plus vite à Baker Street et se calla confortablement contre son compagnon. Alors qu'ils se trouvaient un peu avant les trois quarts du cercle, la machine ralentit lentement sa course jusqu'à s'immobiliser complètement. John ne s'en préoccupa pas tandis que le brun se penchait pour scruter le bas de la roue.

"Tu as le vertige ?" Se moqua doucement le médecin. Un sourire fleurit sur le visage de Sherlock pendant qu'il observait rapidement les alentours. Soudain, il se rapprocha vivement de son colocataire pour l'embrasser fiévreusement. Ce dernier parut étonné mais glissa bien vite sa main sur la nuque fraiche du détective pour prendre part au baiser. Alors que John trouvait cela plutôt romantique, Sherlock avait une tout autre idée en tête. Le blond ouvrit de grands yeux lorsqu'il sentit la main de son compagnon qui longeait sa cuisse pour atteindre son entrejambe. Il stoppa la main baladeuse avant qu'elle n'atteigne son but et se sépara de Sherlock.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" Demanda-t-il, l'air indigné et légèrement gêné. Le brun semblait plutôt agacé.

"Tais-toi donc ! Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps." Rétorqua le détective avant de relever légèrement la chemise de John et de déposer de nombreux baisers dans son cou.

"J'espère bien puisque nous n'allons rien faire." Reprit celui-ci.

"Et ma compensation ?" Fit la voix étouffée de Sherlock. John sourit malgré lui en appréciant les caresses du plus grand.

"Tu es fou ! Et si on nous voyait ?" Soutint-il.

"Un certain nombre de couples avant nous -23 pour être exact- n'avaient pas l'air de s'en soucier." Répondit distraitement le détective, ses mains parcourant le corps de John. Celui-ci observa avec un léger dégoût la banquette à la recherche d'un quelconque indice qui pourrait prouver les dires de Sherlock puis se ravisa, finalement il ne voulait pas savoir. Le brun mordilla la peau sensible sous l'oreille du médecin qui soupira doucement.

"Je ne peux pas faire ça ici !" Reprit John. Le détective grogna d'agacement, ils allaient manquer de temps.

"Sherlock, je suis certain qu'on peut nous voir.

-Bien sûr qu'on peut nous voir ! Surtout les touristes japonais avec leurs jumelles." Répliqua Sherlock. Puis il embrassa son compagnon comme celui-ci s'agitait en examinant vivement les alentours. John répondit avec entrain au baiser même s'il n'était pas vraiment à l'aise. Sa pleine confiance en Sherlock prenait souvent le dessus mais cette fois-ci, il tenta de ne pas fléchir.

"Et si on nous entendait ?" Fit-il entre deux baisers pendant que le détective se moulait toujours plus contre lui. "Et si nous n'avions pas assez de temps ?" Continua John tout en caressant la nuque pâle de son compagnon.

"C'est ce qu'il risque de se passer si tu continues à parler !" Répliqua Sherlock dans un grognement. Ils repartirent ensuite dans un baiser langoureux, leurs mains toujours en mouvement alors que leurs respirations se faisaient plus sifflantes. John sentit l'excitation monter en flèche lorsque les caresses de Sherlock se firent plus pressantes mais hésita en entendant vaguement les murmurs de la foule, quelques mètres plus bas. Soudain il se décolla du brun pour exprimer ses doutes.

"Et si...

-Et si on nous voyait ? Et si la roue se remettait en marche ? Et si nos voisins nous hurlaient d'arrêter ? Et si Mycroft nous observait sournoisement ? Et si l'un de nous deux tombait ? Et si le compartiment faisait un bruit du diable sous nos coups de reins ?" S'écria Sherlock avant de grimper sur les genoux de John, se glissant entre celui-ci et la barre de sécurité. Le blond s'empressa de l'entourer de ses bras, craignant qu'il ne tombe. Il voulut parler mais le détective le devança.

"Et malgré tout ça, je sais que tu le feras et que tu y prendras plaisir alors pourquoi perdre du temps en bavardage inutile ?" S'agaça Sherlock.

"Comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ?" S'indigna John.

"Parce que nous avons une chose en commun." Affirma le brun. Il y eut un moment de flottement puis le médecin reprit la parole.

"L'amour ?" Tenta-t-il.

"S'il n'y avait que ça tu ne le ferais pas." Répondit sèchement Sherlock avant de reprendre ses caresses. Alors que ses mains descendaient vers le pantalon de John, celui-ci sourit.

"Le goût du risque." Affirma-t-il.

"Exact." Confirma Sherlock, ponctuant sa phrase en ouvrant vivement la braguette de John.

* * *

Me revoilà pour un nouvel OS. J'espère que vous avez apprécié ! J'ai essayé de bien appliquer tous vos précieux conseils ! Mais j'ai bien peur de ne pas avoir respecté le caractère du personnage de Sherlock. John aussi d'ailleurs. Je m'en excuse ! Et désolé aussi si les détails pour la grande roue ne sont pas exacts, je ne suis jamais monté dans aucune grande roue ! Il me faudra encore quelques fanfictions pour être complètement à l'aise. Vous allez encore devoir supporter mes fictions plus étranges les unes que les autres !

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu !


End file.
